


Under A Devine Influence

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Crowley [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic Fingers, Role Reversal, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: A slight role reversal wherein Aziraphale has his boyfriend Crowley tied up and at his mercy, he decides to tease and torment him as much as Crowley does to him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crowley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181216
Kudos: 20





	Under A Devine Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.  
> Please note that I have seen two episodes of Good Omens and not read the book, so this will not be 100% accurate.
> 
> (It is meant to be spelt Devine, combination of divine and devil)

Crowley was finally getting what he deserved, Aziraphale had him stood with his arms above his head and wrists tied together, a divine sight in the eyes of the angel, who's finger was, _vibrating_ across Crowley's chest, causing a new sensation to flood around his nipples as he felt his dick harden in response. 

"What on Earth?" The Demon almost whispered. Aziraphale chuckled quietly, oscillating his fingertip on Crowley's left nipple and delighting in the sharp intake of breath it received. 

"A new trick I picked up, you like?" He responded casually. 

"It's, it's definitely s-something" Crowley's struggle to reply was extremely pleasing for the Angel as he knew that he was definitely more affected by this situation than he was letting on. 

As the vibrations travelled down his abdomen and danced merely millimetres away from the base of his hard member, Crowley's breath was caught in his throat. And when Aziraphale's fingertip lazily ran along the shaft of his cock he exhaled rather suddenly and cried out. 

"Okay, okay okay you can stop now, you can untie me, you've had your fun" the comment came rushed and through gritted teeth, however, not enough to impead the Angel's movements when he wrapped his fully vibrating hand around the Demon's aching cock and slowly stroked him. 

"But you must understand, dear Crowley, that us Angels don't get a lot of fun, so one must, seize, the opportunity" Whilst speaking, Aziraphale increased his speed and was now, what the humans call "jacking him off", which the Angel thought was rather unnecessarily violent a term. Anyway, Aziraphale could bring Crowley to orgasm as soon as he wished, but he only thought it fair to make him ask for it, nicely. 

Lips pressed against the soft skin of Crowley's neck and kissed and sucked and brought a faint red mark to the surface, Aziraphale felt the Demon pulse in his hand at this action, so therefore sucked harder, promising to leave a bruise. 

"You're gonna kill me" he moaned, "angel"

"Dont be silly Crowley" Aziraphale demanded after releasing the suction from the Demon's neck. His hand managed to oscillate at a higher frequency around Crowley's dick and cause the Demon's legs to shake, and his chest to rise and fall rather rapidly. 

"Fuuck" he swore earnestly. 

Aziraphale looked at him and bathed in the quivering sight of Crowley's lack of control, the man had always remained somewhat lacking in emotion and now he could see how openly he expressed his pleasure, it brought a smile to the Angel's mouth. 

Crowley was softly moaning and feeling a familiar heat pool at the pit of his stomach, an impending orgasm starting to make itself known. The Demon would be embarrassed at how quickly he was being worked up but Aziraphale's angelic presence was both calming and provocative at the same time. 

When Crowley's upper thigh and hand muscles tensed, the Angel could tell that he was growing closer and, whilst still gripping him securely, stopped his hand from vibrating. 

"Ugh, why'd you stop?" He groaned.

"Because, my friend, I dont recall you ever asking me politely"

"What?" He sneered, "you want me to beg, is that what you're saying?" 

"Begging is rather strong a word, but something along those lines yes" he smiled.

Crowley scoffed in response.

"Or I could just leave you to your own devices, if you'd prefer" 

"Okay okay fine, can you please carry on" 

"Carry on with what, Crowley?"

"You know what I mean, will you please just...ya know....help me" The Demon gestured vaguely to where Aziraphale's hand was resting. 

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain what you want" the power was definitely going to his head as he smiled at the man he had entrapped.

"Angel, I swear to God"

"She wont help you, Crowley" and with that he removed his hand and made a move so as to go and leave his Demon friend tied up. 

"Okay please, please, I'm actually begging you, you've no idea how demeaning it is" Crowley cried as he saw the Angel start to leave the room. "Can you please let me,,ugh,, let me cum" he cringed at having to say it out loud. 

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely I dont see how I could refuse you" Aziraphale returned and placed a kiss on Crowley's jawline before stroking his rock hard erection and placing a hand on his chest to toy with his left nipple. The hand, no longer vibrating, provided the much needed friction for Crowley to quickly start building up his release one more time. The Demon moaned and closed his eyes tight, feeling his legs tense and his orgasm explode onto the pale skin of Aziraphale's hand.

"Fuuuuck" he drew out when the Angel continued stroking him post-orgasm, "Angel, sensitive" 

"Hmm, I know" he stated, before pumping him a few more times and releasing his grip. 

A click of his fingers and the rope that held Crowley's wrists together vanished, as did the remnants of his release. 

"Angels do know how to have fun after all" Said the Demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, even if it's constructive criticism. I wanna be able to write these characters better.


End file.
